Rory's Dilemma
by Katy Fisher
Summary: Weird stuff happens when the Doctor and Rory are together without Amy as a buffer.


The Doctor danced around the console, checking controls and pushing buttons. He hummed pleasantly to himself and, once in a while, stopped at a panel or display and said, "Well, aren't you a sexy thing?" One screen, however, always gave him pause. Whenever he passed it, he'd stop for a moment with a look of concern on his face. But it would pass and he'd continue on as he was before.

"Doctor?"

Without stopping, he replied, "Ah! Rory. Rooorrryyy. Rory. What are you doing in here?"

Rory stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "Well, I was asleep. I woke up. I was bored. So, I came here."

"You didn't want to go for a swim?"

"No, not particularly. Especially since you had to get rid of the pool not too long ago."

"Ah, yes. I do remember. What about the library? Or the attic? That's always fun…if you like cleaning, I guess. What about…?" 

"What, you don't want me around? Am I the wrong Pond for you?"

The Doctor stopped what he was doing and turned on the spot. "Nooo. No, no. I just thought. Oh, you know, I'm no fun. Running around. Making sure our little TARDIS flies properly."

Rory shook his head and got off the steps. "I'm not here for fun. We get plenty of that." He sat down in one of the chairs as the Doctor resumed what he was doing. "We could just have a conversation. Or I could help you with...whatever it is you're doing."

The Doctor flipped a switch and the TARDIS gave a little lurch. "Oh!" Rory gripped his seat and the Doctor scrabbled back to the console. He switched it back and they were set right again. "Woops," he giggled. Rory released the seat and breathed out.

"What _are_ you doing, Doctor? I mean, why aren't we somewhere?"

"Ah. Well." He glanced at the screen that had been bothering him. "I thought Amy should get some sleep. And you, of course. You both need some rest. We've been doing a lot and I decided we should take a short break." He pressed some more buttons and ran around the console again. "So, I'm just flying us through space. A nice, leisurely little flight." He slid some controls as he said it.

"Leisurely? Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"Help? Oh no. It's a six-person ship I've been flying on my own for a little while now. Don't you worry about me, Rory-kins. No, not Rory-kins. That's really bad. Don't worry about me, Rory. I've got this all under control. Once I've figured this out, I can stop."

"You mean you don't – "

"Of course I know what I'm – uh…I know what I'm doing," the Doctor was distracted by some blue knobs. "Huh." He messed with them a bit until the TARDIS grew a little quieter. "Boring," he whispered. Then, he plopped into the chair next to Rory and beamed at him.

"So, we're conversing, yes?"

"Don't you need some sleep? Do you ever sleep? You're always awake."

"Now, Rory. Just because I'm awake every time you're awake doesn't mean I don't sleep. Or, maybe I never sleep. I am a Time Lord. Different species. Or, for all you know, I sleep differently than you. What if I have a moment of stasis instead of sleep and I don't let you know when it's happening. Or, I might be saving up all my awake time for a really long sleep." He jumped up from his chair, having too much fun with Rory to sit still. "For all you know, how I sleep might be interlaced with all of my time travelling. I maybe could have slept, are sleeping, was sleeping, will be sleeping right at this very moment!" He ended with a shout, his hands up in the air.

Rory simply gaped at him.

"Well, don't you worry your pretty little head about it. I'm doing quite wonderfully," the Doctor laughed, ruffling Rory's hair. He side stepped, crossed his feet, and leaned his hand on the console. This jimmied a switch and the TARDIS groaned shook.

"Oh! Oh my," the Doctor said, jumping up from the console. Rory got out of the chair and rushed over.

"What can I do?" he shouted over the growing volume of the groaning.

The Doctor was running around, trying every switch, toggle, and button he could find. "Um. Press something!"

"What? Press what?" Rory looked down at the myriad of flashing lights.

"Oh, anything."

The two of them rushed around, doing everything they could think to do.

"You're an idiot, you know that, right?" Rory yelled over the confusion. A lurch sent him to the floor. He groaned and pulled himself back up. Then, he began to rant.

"You are an idiot. With your stupid box that's bigger on the inside and the dumb noises it makes. And you don't even know how to work it. Half the time, you're just guessing. And that River girl. Who is she? You're not even sure! AND you can't even aim for the right time and place. We always end up somewhere else and get into mortal danger and have to save the universe from some robot or alien or other! And your stupid hair! It's all floppy and…"

Just then, Rory hit the console hard and everything stopped, cutting him short in surprise. The TARDIS went back to flying and silence filled the room.

For a moment, the two boys just stood there, happy it was over.

"My stupid hair?" The Doctor asked, turning to Rory, who got flustered.

"What – I…yes. Your stupid, floppy hair. And that bow tie. I mean, really. Who wears a bow tie? With a fez, no less! I put my life in your hands every day and you run around wearing clothing from an old man consignment shop! And you are so odd and you act strange all the time, like lives aren't ever important. Well, let me tell you something, mister…uh, Doctor," Rory walked up to him and stabbed his pointer finger in to the Doctor's chest for emphasis, "My life is a precious thing you hold in your hands, so you better deal with it delicately!"

They stood there, just like that, for a little bit; Rory, breathing angrily with his finger on the Doctor, and their faces close.

The Doctor drew in a quick breath and said, "You do have a wife now, you know."

"What? Yes, yes!" Rory said, taking a step back. "Yes, I have a wife. And I love her very much. Amy. She's very important, too. What do you mean? What are you getting at? No! No. Now, that is not funny, you! Not at all. I was being serious."

The Doctor laughed. "Oh, I'm sure you were. But you also fancy me!"

Rory was starting to feel a bit overwhelmed and confused. "No…" 

"Admit it! Don't be ashamed, I know I'm a bit hard to resist." He paused a moment. "Although, it is a little weird."

"A lot weird."

"But, it makes sense. I'm a genius with an amazing taste in clothing and fantastic hair. Not to mention, I'm the Doctor, you're a nurse…"

"Hey! Not funny!"

"What's not funny?" Amy asked from the door.

Startled, Rory jumped. The Doctor simply began laughing again.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Rory replied, running up the stairs. "When did you get here? I thought you were sleeping."

"Just woke up, just got here. What's not funny?"

"Mr. Pond has a little crush on me, is all," the Doctor said with a mischievous smile.

Amy gave her husband a look of astonishment and amusement.

"I do not!" he said indignantly.

She laughed.

"I don't! I don't know what he's talking about…"

"He likes my hair," the Doctor called from below, settling down in a chair. "And he thinks my clothes are old man chic."

"Aww, well aren't you two the sweetest?" Amy cooed, ruffling Rory's hair. She started walking down the steps.

"No. No, we are not," Rory shouted desperately.

"Yes, you are. Rory and the Doctor… oh!" she stopped at the bottom step. "He's the Doctor and you're –"

"Don't say it!" Rory yelled, storming out of the room.

"Poor Rory," Amy said with a big smile on her face.

"How can you blame him? I do strike a remarkable figure," the Doctor said, pulling at his suspenders with a smug look.

Amy pushed his shoulder and laughed. "Oh, shut it, you."


End file.
